In the past, there have been known search systems configured by a web server and a search engine (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In such a search system, information including keywords input by a user of a terminal device is searched by the search engine, and a list of the search results is displayed on the terminal device. In the list of the search results, for example, page summaries or page names (or site names), in which URLs of web pages displaying the searched information (also URLs of web sites providing the corresponding web pages) are embedded, are displayed so as to be selectable by a user. For example, when the user of the terminal device selects a desired page name displayed in the list of the search results, a browser of the terminal device acquires a web page by accessing an URL embedded in the corresponding page name.
On the other hand, there has been known bookmark management systems that allow a user to previously register a correspondence relation between a site name and a URL of the site as a bookmark, and can call an URL corresponding to a site name partially matched with an input keyword (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1).